The Daddy Dilemma
by crematosis
Summary: When Tony gets pregnant, Steve and Bucky are more than a little curious about which of them actually knocked him up.


A/N: Aaaand I'm starting another story. This is probably a bad idea, but I have so many stories I'm supposed to be working on and I just want to get things going. Ugh, so much to do. But it'll be so worth it when it's all done.

Disclaimer: And this is another Avengers prompt I took on. Kind of tired of seeing this note, aren't you?

Tony fucking loved having two mates. He wouldn't exactly admit to being needy, but he did hate being alone. And since he had both Bucky and Steve, when one of them was out on a mission, the other always stayed home with him. But Tony preferred to have both of his mates with him. Especially during heats. His heats were always strong and it helped having the two double team him, one pounding his ass, the other fucking his mouth. Or having the two of them fuck him one after the other.

Either way they went about it, heats were awesome.

Too bad he wasn't going to have any awesome heats for awhile.

When Tony had missed his heat last week, Bucky had just shrugged and said it had to be late that month. And when Tony woke up nauseous the next morning, Steve had just assumed it was the flu. But Tony knew better.

And this positive pregnancy test confirmed it.

Tony strolled out of the bathroom, hands clasped behind his back. He was probably grinning like Loki at this point, but he couldn't help it.

Steve and Bucky were still sprawled out across the bed in the same spot he had left them, browsing through the article Time had published on them all.

"Welcome back," Bucky said, without looking up from the magazine. "Steve was just about to send out a search party to see if you fell in."

"I wasn't gone that long," Tony protested.

Steve chuckled and flipped a page. "Bucky's just teasing you. But we are glad you're back. Bucky found this great picture of-" His eyes flicked up from the magazine and his smile started to turn into a frown.

Tony desperately tried to school his expression into something more neutral, but it wasn't any use. He just couldn't hide news this exciting.

Steve's eyes narrowed. "Okay, what are you up to?"

"Nothing," Tony said. "Why do you always assume I'm up to no good?"

"Nobody comes out of the bathroom smiling like that," Bucky said with a shake of his head. "You had to be thinking about something real good in there."

"Okay, fine," Tony said. "I was just thinking about the extra-special Christmas present you guys are getting this year. You're going to love it."

Steve groaned. "It better not be another living creature. You remember what happened with that pygmy goat you thought would be an awesome team mascot?"

"Okay, so the goat wasn't the best idea," Tony admitted. But really, how was he supposed to know that the thing would try and chew on Bucky's metal hand?

"And it better not be another cat," Bucky added. "Natasha would kill you."

"It's not a cat. But it is alive. And you two will be very happy that it is. Or at least, I think you will be. I know we didn't really discuss our position on kids."

Steve blinked. "A baby?"

"Bingo," Tony said.

Bucky and Steve exchanged a surprised look.

Tony shook his head. They were both supersoldiers. Why was it so shocking that they managed to get him knocked up? Honestly, Tony was surprised it had taken this long.

"Are we talking adoption?" Steve asked. "Or are you really…?" He gestured to his stomach.

"You can say it, Steve," Tony said with an eye roll. "Knocked up, pregnant, with child, incubating a little supersoldier." He rubbed a hand over his still-flat stomach. "No matter how you say it, it's all true."

Steve pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed the side of his neck. "Oh, honey," he said warmly. "I am definitely happy. I've always wanted to be a father."

"Let's not get too carried away," Tony murmured, tilting his head to one side so Steve could have better access. "It could be Bucky's baby."

Tony knew the minute the words came out of his mouth that it had been the wrong thing to say.

Steve stopped kissing him and he eyed Bucky appraisingly. "Oh, we'll have to see about that, won't we?"

Bucky smirked. "You're on, punk."

"No, no, no," Tony growled. "Do you two have to argue about everything?"

"We're not arguing," Bucky said. "We're betting. There's a difference."

Tony rolled his eyes. Alphas. Everything was always a competition for them. Still, he supposed he should be grateful that Bucky and Steve were pretty laid back. Most alphas would have fought over him or tried to establish themselves as his strongest mate. But Bucky and Steve had always shared him equally. This baby argument was the closest they had ever come to arguing over who was the better lover.

Bucky touched Tony's shoulder. "You know this is just for fun, right? I don't give a damn who fathered this baby. We're both still going to love it."

Steve nodded. "We just like to bet on everything. Once I even bet Fury that there was nothing in this modern world that could surprise me anymore. That was the fastest I ever lost twenty dollars."

Tony chuckled. "Damn right. We see shocking things everyday." He hesitated. "That's not a standing bet, is it?" Because if it was, Steve was probably losing money hand over fist by now.

Steve smiled and shook his head. "Seriously, Tony, we're very happy one of us got you pregnant."

"Me, too," Bucky said. He kissed Tony's cheek. "You'll be a fantastic mother. And Steve will be a great uncle."

"Ha," Steve said. "Twenty bucks says differently."

"Alright. Twenty bucks." They solemnly shook hands on the bet.

"Alphas," Tony muttered under his breath. His mates were lucky their hotness made up for their ridiculousness.


End file.
